


Fight to the top!

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kinkmeme prompt- Terezi and Vriska play an elaborate game of chance just to decide who tops that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight to the top!

Outside, the acid-green rains scythed across the landscape like a sheet of rusted copper, chopping through foliage and fauna without discrimination. The wide, Alternian sky echoed to the explosions of thunder-cracks. Night had fallen, and the trolls were abroad. The sisters had enjoyed a good hunt, and returned to their base of operations to recuperate and delight in the fruits of victory. Hunting by daylight was a dangerous pastime and not at all for the faint-hearted, but the rewards were many for the quick and the lucky. The quick grinned, and the lucky sneered back across the table at her.  
  
“So? What's the day's take?” Vriska rubbed her hands together greedily as Terezi up-ended a sack of looted treasures onto the table. A mish-mash collection of prized possessions from various sources, their owners no longer in any position to care about them.  
“Sounds rich,” she said, staring sightlessly ahead.  
“Ought to be, we worked had for it.”  
“For justice!”  
“Yes,” Vriska cradled an ornamental weather-orb, stroking the crystalline surface lasciviously, “justice and loot!”  
  
Vriska's den was, by now, filed up with loot. Most of the flat surfaces of her home were groaning under the weight of the various goodies they plundered from their victims. By mutual assent they used her mountainous home as their base of operations, since it was more dramatic. Far better to plot their vicious sorties from a forbidding mountain demesne then a gaily-painted tree house.  
  
“Admit it, then! I was right!”  
Vriska glared, “hush, you,”  
“I was right! This was the best idea.” Terezi nodded firmly, “the best.”  
“It was still a dumb idea, we just happened to get lucky today, that doesn't mean it wasn't still a stupid dumb idea.”  
“Ah-h-h!” Terezi rocked back and forth, “my ideas are always the best, you should just learn to accept it.”  
Vriska tossed aside the ornamental weather-orb with a sad little tinkle and slammed her hands down on the table, “never!”  
“Aw, what's wrong? Does it s-s-s-sting to think about how much s-s-s-smarter I am?” Terezi loved drawing out her sibilants when she was mocking Vriska. For her part, Vriska just pouted.  
“Don't blame me when you get stuck out in the sun one day with no cover, and you start to wonder why you skin is getting all crispy and what that burning smell is. I won't be there to help you.”  
“Only 'cause I imagine that you had immediately died.”  
“That's it!” Vriska screeched, “there's only one way to settle this!”  
“Why, Vriska dearest, I don't know what you mean?” Terezi gave her best innocent expression, she had been practising it on her friends and plushies.  
“Unacceptable! I will not be denigr-eight-ed in this way!” Vriska was obscurely proud of that one, “I demand satisfaction!”  
“And what,” asked Terezi slowly, “would satisfy you?”  
“Only when you accept that I am just as smart as you- or more!”  
“That will not happen until it is true.”  
“Well in that case, if you're so sure, maybe you would be willing to put a bet on it?”  
“A bet? You want to gamble with me?”  
“Scared?”  
“No, it seems foolish though, what are you up to?”  
“Settling your hash, here and now!” Vriska fumbled in her pocket, and slapped a handful of dice onto the table meaningfully. Terezi tilted her head slightly, listening.  
“I believe you are showing me some... plastic beans?”  
“Dice! Dice! We're having a match, right now!”  
“Very well then. What are the stakes?”  
“If I win, you have to admit once and for all that I'm just as smart as you and that you totally respect me.”  
“And,” Terezi purred, “if I win?”  
Vriska just snorted casually, “well, not that it's going to happen anyway-”  
“If I win?”  
“Pff, if you win you can do what you want,” Vriska flipped a handful of hair away from her face in a derisive motion that was entirely lost on Terezi.  
“All right, what's the game?”  
Vriska snickered and gathered the dice into a triumphant little pile, “what else? Four Dice Octospider Pick-Up Pyramid.”  
“Are we playing Filthy Duchess rules?”  
“What do you think I am, an amateur? Of course we're playing Filthy Duchess rules. Eights are wild, ones are crass, no triples.”  
“All right, but the minimum bet is a crown, I don't have all night.”  
Vriska started gathering the various items that would be needed for the game, sweeping the various treasures off the table with a crash and fetching three red cups and one green cup.  
“Game on!”  
  
Lightning flickered outside, briefly outlining everything in the room in vivid purple. Vriska tossed two eight-sided dice into a red cup, and added one more to the other red cups, turning them over sharply to cover the dice. Terezi listened intently.  
“Two crowns,” Vriska hissed.  
Terezi licked her lips thoughtfully, “Spider Annihilation.”  
“A little early in the game isn't it? Want to take that back?”  
Terezi shook her head. Vriska lifted up the cups one at a time and smirked.  
“Crown and a half, too bad.”  
Terezi just shrugged and held out her hand for the dice. Vriska handed them over with a frown.  
“You're already down one hand,”  
“I'm just beginning.”  
“How do you know I'm not going to cheat?”  
“Because,” Terezi smirked, “you're too proud. If you beat me by cheating it'd eat you up inside.”  
“No it wouldn't! I would totally cheat!”  
“Guess I'll have to be extra careful then,” Terezi casually dropped all of her dice into one red cup and up-ended it, “Spider Annihilation!”  
“Again? You're not taking this seriously!”  
“Going to concede the hand?”  
Vriska grumped and folded her arms tight, “One crown.”  
“Cautious... very wise.” Terezi lifted up the cup. Vriska looked down and counted softly under her breath. She swallowed thickly and groaned.  
“Count 'em,” Terezi instructed.  
“Bluh. Spider Annihilation, you win this hand.”  
The game went on.  
  
As hand after hand passed, the players quickly became evenly matched. Terezi was a fine strategist with a knowledge of probability that made her decisions sound. Vriska was the more experienced player, and had an instinctual grasp of the right hands to call and bets to make. Between their two approaches neither could achieve a decisive lead. The game went back and forth, one would pull ahead only to be caught up by the other, and back again. Vriska eyed Terezi carefully. One advantage to her blindness was Terezi's perfectly blank game face. She was unreadable. Vriska scratched her cheek thoughtfully with a fingertip and concentrated. She stared, and approached the fringes of Terezi's mind with her own.  
Vriska- I know you can hear my thoughts, Terezi thought, after I win this, I'm going to fuck you up!  
Vriska gaped.  
That's right Vriska- I think things I would never say!  
Vriska growled and got back to the game, attending the selection of cups before her. She glanced at Terezi for a moment, and then reached for the green cup, for the first time. Terezi cocked her head and sniffed.  
“What are you up to?”  
Vriska dropped four dice into the green cup with a smirk, and then two more into a red cup, and one each into two more cups. She up-ended the four of them.  
“Two Fat Scuttlebeasts.”  
Terezi hesitated, confused. She drummed her fingers on the table thoughtfully. Though a pair of Fat Scuttlebeasts would certainly make for a formidable hand, the chance of actually achieving that with four dice under the green cup was doubtful to say the least. Vriska needed two pairs of fives, and the face-values of the dice under the green cup were doubled, making them useless for achieving that goal- any fives there would be counted as worthless tens. The two red cups bearing a single die each could make a Thin Scuttlebeast of course, but not a Fat one which needed a pair from the same cup. It was a wildly illogical play to make, to say the least.  
“One Crown,” Terezi cautiously offered, a play that was almost certain to be possible.  
  
Vriska shrugged and lifted up the cups one at a time, and counted aloud. When she was finished she looked up.  
“Well I guess that's it,” she said softly, “you win.”  
  
The lightning had died down, and now there was only the soft drumming of rain. The rocky walls of the hive were lit by the flickering glow of illuminatory orbs, and Vriska stood alone in the centre of the the room. She was surrounded by a blank area of floor where the clutter and detritus had been cleared away. Behind her Terezi scuttled about, cackling softly and tapping her way across the floor with her cane. Vriska yawned theatrically and patted her mouth.  
“Pfff. So what now?”  
“Remember what you said? If I win I can do what I want.”  
“So what you want is to clean up my hive?”  
“I just need some space, that's all. Hey, do you have any rope?”  
The little hairs on the back of Vriska's neck prickled softly and she shifted position, “of course.”  
“We'll need it.”  
  
Vriska heard a rustling of rope and cloth behind her as Terezi approached but she refused to turn round or express any emotion. She felt Terezi's cane touch against her heel. Terezi tugged on the hem of her shirt.  
“Who won?”  
“Mm?”  
“Who won?”  
Vriska groaned under her breath, “you won.”  
“Who lost?”  
Vriska crossed her arms and grasped her shoulders tightly, her voice was hoarse between gritted teeth, “I did.”  
“And I get to do what I want.”  
“I guess you do.”  
Terezi stretched the rope between her fists with a creak of rough hemp.  
“Take off your clothes!”  
“Why? It's not like you can see anything, what does it matter?”  
“It matters to you! And tonight- you get to be my tied up little barkbeast!”  
Vriska closed her eyes as a vivid cerulean blush formed across her cheeks and stained the tip of her nose. She shrugged her way out of her shirt ruefully. When Terezi got into one of these moods, there was no stopping her. Vriska contemplated their dice game for a moment. Terezi was getting a little too good at it- she had nearly noticed the way Vriska had thrown away the match. Smiling ruefully, Vriska suppressed a delighted shiver.  
“Woof woof.”


End file.
